Hide!
by xSuchAHotMess
Summary: Ryan interrupts Sharpay and Peyton's casual morning lie in.  ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story line. (I **_**WISH**_** I owned Peyton/AustinButler Phoooarrr)**

**Hide!**

I lazily blinked my eyes open to be welcomed by the frighteningly pink decor of my girlfriend's small studio apartment. I carefully lifted out my arm from the dead weight that currently lay across my bare chest to rub the sleep from my eyes then gently placed it down on the skin of her back.

We had been dating for a few months now and most of our dates had ended in the same way as last night's; a nice meal at some fancy restaurant (where Sharpay ended up paying for the seriously overprice food), a romantic walk through central park then spending the rest of the night under the sheets in her apartment (she refused to stay over at my place just across the hall because she claimed it smell of 'boy').

I looked down as I heard a quite mumble coming from underneath the mass of blonde hair that was covering most of her flawless face.

"What's the time?"

I looked over to the digital clock that rested on her bed side cabinet "8.30"

Another groan. "Too early"

I chuckled softly and used my hand to push the hair out of her face then watched her eyes flutter open as she turned her head up to face me, resting her chin on my chest.

"You're beautiful"

"And you're a liar"

"I've never lied to you"

She smiled slightly then leaned over the edge of the bed to grab my shirt and pull it over her head, but not before I could see the faint blush that had started on her cheeks.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked gesturing to the light blue material that now covered her torso.

"When has that stopped you before?" I said giving her a slight smirk.

She flashed a small smile my way then collapsed back down onto my chest, her hands slowly working their way up into my hair and her soft lips crashing against my own.

"I had fun last night" I murmured as she pulled away and rested her forehead against my own. I could feel her warm breath over my face as she looked into my eyes and replied.

"Me too"

We lay looking at each other for a few moments longer, listening to her light breathing while my eyes searched hers in an attempt to figure out her thoughts. Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed as there was a light tapping against the door.

"Sharpay?"

Her brown eyes doubled in size as she recognised the voice on the other side of the door "Get up! Get up!" she whispered with a panicked tone to her voice as she hurriedly got up from the bed and tiptoed across the floor.

"Calm down-"

"No!" She said throwing my white boxers at me "Put these on!"

"Shar, what's the rush?"

There was another knock at the door as Sharpay's name was called again. I watched her rush around the room picking up my discarded clothes then turn back to me "Hide. Now!"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want Ryan to know you stayed the night!" she was getting the fiery look in her eyes, which usually turned me on, but mixed with her tone of voice... I was a little scared.

"You are 22, surely he realises your getting some action!" I mumbled as I stood up from the pink sheets and pulled on my underwear "What does he think you are, a nun?"

"I heard that! Now hurry up and hide o-"

"Sharpay, I know you are in there, I hear movement!"

Her small hands started pushing against my chest, guiding me backwards towards one of her very full closets "What are you doing? I'm not gonna fit in there!"

"Try!"

Everything went dark once she had shoved me into the small space filled with sequins, sparkles and glitter, then closed the door in my face "Shar, this is ridiculous!"

"Hush!" The light padding of her feet against the wooden floorboards got quieter as she made her way over to the door and opened it. I did as I was told and kept quiet, even holding my breath to listen to their convocation.

"Were you talking to someone?"

"No."

"What took you so long to answer?"

"I was sleeping."

"oh!" I could feel the awkward tension between the twins without even being there, Sharpay would be chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit which rarely occurred.

"Whose shirt is that?"

"Mine!" She answered a little too quickly; I assume Ryan gave her a suspicious look because she continued to speak "It's from Victoria's Secret... new boyfriend style sleepwear."

I smiled slightly at her easy lie. A set of footsteps grew louder as Ryan walked into the apartment followed by Sharpay's much lighter steps once the door had been closed.

"Why are there two sets of keys here?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" she snapped, letting her nerves show through her usually strong facade.

I leaned my head against the back of the wardrobe, wondering how long I could be stuck in here while Ryan was out there distracting Sharpay. I had a class at ten, hopefully they would be done by then, my professor doesn't really like me as it is especially considering the amount of times I had turned up to his classes late after spending the night with Sharpay. Obviously I didn't tell him the real reason for my tardiness, I normally went for the well known "I overslept" or "My alarm clock didn't go off" but he never really looked like he believed me.

I shuffled around trying to be as quiet as possible while getting comfy, proving to be difficult due to the many pairs of shoes Sharpay kept on the floor of the closet, which aided in me losing my balance. I could feel myself falling forward and grabbed hold of anything I could to stop the oncoming fall. _Too late_. There was a loud thud as I hit the ground beside her bed then several clatters as everything fell out of the closet and on top of me.

"Uh Ry... You've met Peyton, right?"

I slowly lifted my head to see Sharpay's brown eyes glaring at me while Ryan had a smirk playing across his face.

"Is this some kind of theatrical way of you telling us that you're gay?"

Sharpay hit Ryan's arm in a defensive manner as I pulled myself up off the ground and turned to Shar giving her an apologetic look, only for her to shake her head in response. _Great, she was pissed off._

"Enjoy your sleepover?" Ryan asked his smirk still in place.

"Shut up, Ryan!" an embarrassed blush was making its presence across her face as she tried to cover it with an angered look "Peyton was just helping me run lines."

"From inside a closet...Only wearing a pair of boxers?"

"Well he was-"

"We had sex!" I blurted out, cutting her off, there was no point in the fake excuses, it was clear Ryan knew what had happened; Sharpay was just trying to kid herself.

"PEYTON!" Her eyes went wide for the second time that morning.

"Oh come on Shar, I think it was pretty obvious" I tried reasoning with her.

"Well you didn't need to exclaim it to the whole damn world!" _Drama queen._

"No one else heard Shar-"

"How do you know?"

"Well... I'm gonna let you get on with this little domestic on your own" Ryan said trying to leave once things got awkward.

"Ryan..."

"I'll call you later, Shar" He voiced before the door closed behind him.

I let out a long slow breath and looked over at my girlfriend, hoping she didn't look to mad. _No luck._

"Go home, Peyton."

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I saw the look on her face, I sighed and grabbed my jeans and shoes from under the bed (she had obviously tried to hide them before answering the door to Ryan) and put them on then turned back to her "Can I have my shirt?"

She frowned then turned around and pulled the piece of clothing over her head revealing her bare back again. The material hit my face and a brought my hands up to catch it before it hit the ground then pulled it on. When I looked back over to her she has wrapped a pick robe around her body, her face still occupying the same upset frown.

"I'll call you after class then?" I asked sheepishly.

She bit her lip and turned away to start picking up the clothes from the floor, I sighed and walked to the door taking hold of the handle then turned back to look at her, now kneeling down gathering all the fallen materials. "I love you..."

_Nothing._

I pushed the door open and made my way down the hall to my own apartment.

Nearly nine hours had passed since my class ended and I had first tried to call Sharpay and not once had she picked up, each time letting it go straight to voicemail. I had even sent a few "I'm Sorry" texts... even though I didn't really have anything to be sorry for, but with Sharpay it was easier to just let her win then move on. There was something about that girl, but no matter how much of a pain in the ass she was, I just couldn't help but love her.

I had sat watching out the window with face directly into her apartment for a while, around the time she got back from rehearsals at the theatre but as soon as I went to call across to her she had pulled the blinds shut. _Charming. _

I looked down at my watch, checking the time; 9.07pm. I flopped back onto my bed, letting out a defeated sigh as I lifted my phone above my head to check for any messages. _Still nothing._ I threw my phone to the end of the bed and covered my face with my hands just trying to clear my head enough to fall asleep. I sat up and kicked off my jeans and texted Sharpay one last time –"goodnight Beautiful"- then lay back down and waited for sleep to overcome me.

Still half asleep I opened my eyes slightly when I felt part of the mattress sick down beside me and a small pair of hands wrap around my torso.

"Sorry for overreacting..."

Too tired to give a real reply I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. I felt her lips brush lightly against my t-shirt clad chest as I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through her soft hair. We lay in a comfortable silence for a while, reminding me of this morning before Ryan had made his presence known.

"Does this mean you'd be willing to stay over at my apartment more often?" My voice rough, due to my recent awakening.

"...I wouldn't count on it."

**Just another casual little Peypay one-shot. I wrote this while I was on holiday and I have another few stories I'm working on (or psyching myself up to type them up). It's not the best, but a review would be LOVELY... even if it is just to tell me how crap this was :L**

**Alice xoxo**


End file.
